1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a difluoroacetophenone derivative useful as an intermediate for preparation of a triazole derivative having excellent antifungal action and high safety.
2. Description of the Background Art
Triazole derivatives (9a) to (9c) have excellent antifungal action and high safety, are useful as agents for treating mycotic infectious diseases and can be prepared in accordance with the following reaction scheme (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 227531/1997, and the like): ##STR2##
wherein X.sup.2 and X.sup.3 are the same or different from each other and are independently a halogen or hydrogen atom, or a perfluoroalkyl group, X.sup.5 is a halogen atom, and R.sup.2 is a methyl, ethyl or cyclopropyl group.
According to this process, a compound (6) or (7) must be fluorinated to give a difluoroacetophenone derivative (4) which is an intermediate for the synthesis.
However, the process of this fluorination has been able to be carried out only in limited facilities for fluorination under severe fluorination conditions using expensive fluorinating reagents.